A Little Tenderness, part 2
by vangiekitty
Summary: Remy reflects on the kiss he shared with Logan and wishes for more. Hey, do I really have to warn you this is SLASH?


Disclaimer: They aren't mine, please don't sue me!  
Dedicated to Peg whose stories keep me up all night even when I have to work the next day!  
  
Hey guys, here is part 2 of A Little Tenderness. Let me know if you like it. Vangiekitty  
  
That night in his room, Remy lay awake and thought about the kiss he and Logan  
  
had shared. He had long known himself to be bisexual. The many unwanted sexual   
  
encounters he had suffered during the period before he learned to control his charm   
  
power ensured that. He had often sought the gentle touch of a woman to heal him after  
  
one of the many rapes he had endured at the hands of men he couldn't escape. For a  
  
very long time, he had thought he loved Rogue. But he admitted to himself now that  
  
he had loved her because it had been so safe to love her. After all, he could never touch   
  
her. There was no future in such a relationship; it was perfect for a commitment shy   
  
man who was perhaps a little more gay than bi. Encounters with women were fun,  
  
light-hearted; never serious affairs no matter how Remy acted on the outside to please  
  
his partner of the moment. It was his affairs with men that really affected him, stood  
  
out in his mind. The brutality of the act, the harsh demands of pleasure upon his body,  
  
the relentless push and drive of another man's shaft within him: despite the pain of his  
  
early encounters and to his shame, he craved these sensations, needed them.  
  
And yet, through all his casual sexual encounters, Remy had never yet found  
  
the one person he was looking for. A person who could combine brutality and   
  
tenderness. Someone who would completely dominate him, but gently. Someone   
  
who would push his body to the limit while not just fucking, but making love to him.  
  
Remy sighed. Gentle Domination, now there was a contradiction in terms! He shook   
  
his head, no, he had never found anyone capable of such a thing, except... maybe now.  
  
Logan. He let the name drift through his mind, floating on the cloud of feelings   
  
it evoked. He had never met anyone, man or woman that affected him as strongly as  
  
Logan. The delicious taste of his mouth, the roughness of his hair, the tender way he   
  
had kissed Remy's face...the insistent way he had parted his lips. The thoughts and  
  
remembered sensations made Remy feel weak with desire. He had always admired   
  
Logan from afar; his body was superbly chiseled and he had a dark, brooding side   
  
that made him seem exotic and slightly dangerous. Well, maybe more than slightly,  
  
amended Remy to himself. More like extremely dangerous. Which was why he had  
  
never allowed himself to fantasize about the man before. To Remy's mind, there was  
  
just no percentage in such fantasies because Logan had always seemed so utterly  
  
heterosexual. And Remy knew enough, having been beaten by angry, homophobic,   
  
heterosexual men after they had raped him under the influence of his   
  
charm power during the bad, dark years of his early adolescence to know better than to   
  
risk making a man like Logan angry. Just thinking of the damage Logan could do with  
  
his massive, solidly built arms and huge hands, not to mention the razor sharp claws  
  
had always caused Remy to shudder. He couldn't even think of risking such certain   
  
danger for such certain dissapointment. He was a romantic at heart but even romance   
  
had to be tempered with practicality.  
  
But now, he reflected, everything seemed changed, at least on the surface,   
  
anyway. Could it be that Logan really had felt... something for him? Remy almost  
  
couldn't let himself hope. "Take it easy," he told himself. "Just b'cause Logan kiss  
  
you, don' mean he willing t' make love t' y' or want any kinda relationship with y'."  
  
As if in answer to his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door and Logan's deep voice  
  
said, "Hey, Gumbo, can I come in?"  
  
Remy's body tensed with hope and uncertainty but he tried to keep it out of his voice as  
  
he answered easily, "Sure, mon ami. Come on in, de door be open."  
  
  
  
*AH- you're gonna kill me for not getting to the good slashy parts, Peg but it's 5:25  
  
am and I've gotta go to bed. More later, I promise!* vangiekitty  
  



End file.
